


一千零一夜|第二夜

by justbird



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, all堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbird/pseuds/justbird
Summary: mob堂 内含霏堂和良堂一直想写的gangbang 很恶心很恶心 ooc 慎入
Relationships: all堂 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	一千零一夜|第二夜

孟鹤堂跪着，地毯粗糙的毛让他的膝盖磨的些许发红。而更需要注意的是他的面前有几根还半硬的阴茎，垂着，像是奄奄一息的鱼。  
他张嘴含住一根，再用手握住反复套弄。拇指轻扣冠状沟上的小孔，然后手指套成圈前后撸动。那根在他嘴里的阴茎也横冲直撞，不时会顶到孟鹤堂的喉咙，他一激灵，想呕吐，结果被男人的的手按住无法后退。由于叫不出声喉咙发出渴求的咕噜声  
没被照顾到的人只好自个儿对着这幅艳丽的画面自己撸动。他们揉着他的头，龟头在他脸上乱戳。孟鹤堂的眼里渗出泪沾湿睫毛，亮晶晶漂亮的很。男人不觉身下又硬几分，只好脑内感叹其绝妙之处，用身下之物拍他鼓的满满的脸颊，肉红的龟头上血管分明激动地有些发紫在他白粉的脸上更显狰狞。孟鹤堂嘴里的阴茎有硬几分，他退出，用舌尖舔冒着腺液的马眼，用嘴唇包裹包皮上的龟头发出啵的声音。  
他抬起脸想要邀功似的，后面有人顺着他的胳膊把他架到一个沙发上，那人垫在孟鹤堂下，阴茎挨着阴茎。  
那人用手揉着孟鹤堂的乳房，男人的乳房，乳头也泛着熟透了的红，他把乳房托起，挤在一起。其他人把孟鹤堂的双腿举起，大张着会阴部看的清清楚楚。  
他们赞叹着孟鹤堂的身体，用手指去弹白嫩的甚至有些粉的阴茎，看它摇摇晃晃地从马眼流出腺液。孟鹤堂顺势发出闷哼。  
倒出些许润滑液，在孟鹤堂的小穴口打转儿，继而深入浅出。  
孟鹤堂被一群男人们按住动弹不得，他想要挣扎大喊，结果在喉咙里婉转几下成了暧昧的呻吟。  
在他甬道胡作非为的手终于发觉到了那片藏在褶皱下的敏感带。孟鹤堂随即闷哼，顿时小穴内又多了一根手指抽插。他们用嘴去亲吻他的眼睑，颈脖，柔软的小腹，大腿和脚尖。  
男人的的阴茎摩擦着孟鹤堂的身体，不可名状的燥热凭空升起。更多...还要更多...  
大概发觉到他的小穴已发掘完毕，终于在孟鹤堂身下那人捅入他的身体，孟鹤堂保持不了平衡，他挥手乱抓，不小心抓住围在旁边的人的那物。  
被孟鹤堂不小心抓住命根子的那人只笑笑，用手拍拍他无法和拢嘴的脸庞：不急，你都可以吃到。

孟鹤堂半附起身，往前给站在前的金霏继续口交，正操着他的周九良拍拍他的屁股，肉浪堆积着，揉捏感受其丰满之处。掰开，引着孟鹤堂的手来摸淫靡之处，孟鹤堂手指圈起感受宽度，他抬起头像是濒死的天鹅。  
约莫说了一些“操死我”之类的胡话后，孟鹤堂感觉周九良更加努力的抽查着，他顾不得的呻吟。  
大概是金霏之嫉妒急的用阴茎拍拍他的脸颊，委屈巴巴地：“孟哥，别忘了我啊。”然后用手掰开他的嘴，硬是把阴茎塞了进去。  
其他未得到孟鹤堂关怀的人知道在一旁自己抚慰。  
“啊...好色啊..”

“你看他那样子...什么时候能轮到我们？”

“啊...孟鹤堂...都给你。”

他们撸着，将精液都射到他的身上，像是在装饰一个奶油蛋糕。  
一股热流，金霏就这样在他嘴里射了。金霏蹲下，捏开孟鹤堂的嘴。孟鹤堂看着他眼神迷离地伸出舌头展示那浓稠的液体，然后吞下去。  
金霏满意的拍拍他的脸颊，拥住他的头和孟鹤堂唇齿相接。  
身后的周九良和金霏交换一个眼神，金霏用手堵住孟鹤堂的阴茎，周九良加快抽插的速度，甬道讨好地挤着周九良深埋的那物。很快周九良也释放出来。同时金霏也松开手，孟鹤堂的精液射了他满脸。  
孟鹤堂满足的叹息，扭扭身子打算眯上眼，结果发现旁边的人蠢蠢欲动。  
“那么该轮到我们了吧？”


End file.
